Mi amiga Hotaru
by where dreams are met
Summary: Hotaru: Tu me diste algo mucho mas importante. Rini: ¿De verdad? ¿Y que es?...
1. Mi amiga Hotaru l

_**Los personajes de la siguiente historia son de la serie Sailor Moon y ninguno de ellos me pertenece. **_

_**Esta historia tiene dos capítulos.**_

_**Aclaración, Rini y Hotaru son pequeñas y tienen la misma edad. Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna son dos años más grandes que ella. Ya sé que en la serie no es así pero esta historia es muy diferente a todo eso. Todas ellas son hechiceras. **_

_**Los personajes viven en la luna, que está dividida en cinco pueblos. **_

_**Mi amiga Hotaru**_

La luna está dividida en cinco pueblos donde eran gobernados por la Reina Serana. Ella era una poderosa hechicera y se preocupaba por la personas. El primero, segundo, tercer y cuarto pueblo la alababa. Las personas del quinto pueblo eran más antisociales y no querían saber nada acerca del reino o de las personas de otros pueblos, solo se preocupaban por ellos mismo.

La luna estaba infectada de monstruos a los que constantemente estaba combatiendo. Para terminar con tantos desastres la Reina decidió hacer un capo de fuerza para que las criaturas no pudieran entrar en su reino y así podría proteger a las personas. Lamentablemente el capo solo abarcaba hasta el cuarto pueblo. Se les pidió a las personas del quinto que se trasladaran a otro pueblo pero no hicieron caso. Mucho tiempo después, los monstruos atacaron el quinto pueblo destruyéndolo todo, ni siquiera la misma Serena puedo detenerlos. Solo una niña sobrevivió a esa catástrofe.

Unos días después del accidente, la Reina estaba con su pequeña hija Rini, quien tenía unos diez años. La princesita era muy amable, al igual que su madre, muchos la querían y otras personas esperaban que fuera igual a la Reina cuando creciera. Las dos se dirigían al gran salón.

Serena: Pequeña dama- así el decía su madre y otro súbditos- voy a necesitar que me hagas un gran favor.

Rini: ¿A si? y ¿Cuál es?

Serena: Bueno- se detuvo para mirar a su pequeña hija- en el palacio se quedara una niña de nombre Hotaru, ella viene del quinto pueblo. Es la única sobreviviente del quinto pueblo.

Rini: Aaa ya veo, entonces… ¿Quieres que yo sea su amiga?

Serena: Así es, creo que una buena amiga como tú no le hará mal.

Rini: Esta bien- dijo con una gran sonrisa- me encantara ser su amiga.

Serena: Así me gusta mi pequeña niña- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando entraron al salón, Rini vio a Hotaru sentada en uno de los sillones. La joven tenía la ropa algo gastada y rota, también tenía unas lastimaduras. Rini se acercó a ella amablemente mientras que la Reina las observaba.

Rini: Hola, soy Rini ¿Tu debes ser Hotaru?

Hotaru: Ho…hola princesa.

Rini: Jaja vamos, no seas tímida, puedes decirme Rini. Voy a ser tu amiga de ahora en más.

Hotaru: Esta bien.

Rini tomo a Hotaru del brazo y se la llevo corriendo, olvidando por completo a su madre. Continúo corriendo hasta llegar a su habitación, donde Rini le dio algo de Ropa a Hotaru para que se cambiara.

Rini: Ponte esto, estarás más cómoda- le acerco la ropa.

Hotaru: Gracias princesa-agarro la ropa en forma tímida.

Rini: Que me digas Rini.

Rini salió de habitación para que Hotaru pudiera cambiarse tranquila. Mientras esperaba, se quedó pensativa unos momentos. No tenía idea de cómo había sido el pasado de Hotaru y quizás no había tenido familia u alguien que la quiera. Por eso, Rini se prometió que no la dejaría sola bajo ninguna circunstancia y también sería una gran amiga.

Hotaru salió con una remera violeta y una pollera blanca.

Hotaru: ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Rini: Correr por supuesto.

Hotaru. ¿Qué?

Como dijo Rini, volvió a agarrar el brazo de Hotaru salió corriendo por todo el palacio. Hotaru no sabía de donde sacaba tanta energía esa chica.

Hotaru: ¿A dónde vamos?

Rini: Al jardín del palacio.

Rini iba tan rápido que por accidente se llevó por delante a Haruka, una joven dos años más grande que ella. Del lado de ella estaba Michiru y Setsuna.

Rina: Uppss…lo siento Haruka- se sintió algo avergonzada.

Haruka: Por favor no se preocupes pequeña dama- dirigió su vista hacia Hotaru.

Hotaru se escondió detrás de Rini ante la mirada tan fría de esa desconocida. Las otras dos jóvenes la miraban de la misma forma y la hicieron sentirse nerviosa. Rini noto eso.

Michiru: Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos.

Las tres muchachas siguieron su camino.

Rini: Oye discúlpalas, lo que pasa es que son algo rudas.

Hotaru: Ddd…descuida. Por favor, ya no corramos, mis pies no aguantaran más.

Rini: Jajaj está bien, de todas formas el jardín esta por aquí.

Fueron a la puerta que estaba a unos posos de ellas. Antes de abrirla, Rini le pidió a Hotaru que cerrara los ojos. Tomo de las manos de su amiga y la llevo al jardín.

Rini: Muy bien, ya puedes abrirlos.

Hotaru abrió los ojos lentamente. El paisaje que vio a continuación era más que impresionante, las fuentes, las flores y también había pequeñas aves. De alguna forma ese lugar parecía mágico, Hotaru nunca había visto algo tan hermoso y magnifico.

Hotaru: ¿Por qué haces todo esto?- su tono era muy serio.

Rini: ¿Qué?- no entendía porque Hotaru se comportaba de esa forma, solo quería ayudarla.

Hotaru: No entiendo porque te preocupas por mí. Siempre he estado solo, no hubo una sola persona que haya sido amable con migo antes. Todos decían que era rara- bajo la cabeza- Una vez, un hombre se lastimo la rodilla y fui a ayudarlo. Solo le acerque mi mano y la herida había desaparecido…en vez de recibir un gracias, el hombre me tiro con piedras y dijo que era una bruja-unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos- en el quinto pueblo decían que hacer magia estaba mal.

Rini coloco su mano en el hombro de Hotaru.

Rini: Aii Hotaru…poder hacer magia es un talento especial, no muchas personas pueden hacerlo.

Hotaru: ¿En verdad lo crees?

Rini: Claro que sí, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna también pueden hacer magia. Incluso mi madre hace magia y todo el mundo la quiere. Se dice que en cada pueblo hay un hechicero, Haruka es del segundo, Michiru del tercero y Setsuna del cuarto. Bueno en realidad son aprendices de otros hechiceros pero ellas tomar su lugar algún día. Tú de seguro debes ser la hechicera del quinto.

Hotaru: Pero… ¿Quién sería mi maestro?

Rini: Bueno, no estoy segura. Ahora que lo pienso, no se quien es la hechicera actual de ese pueblo. Mi mama tenía muy poca comunicación con el quito pueblo. Supongo que lo sabras en algún momento.

Hotaru: ¿Tú también haces magia?

Rini: Por supuesto, soy aprendiz de mi madre, ósea la hechicera del primer pueblo. No es por presumir, pero soy muy buena.

Hotaru: Jajaja

Rini: Vaya, es bueno saber que te ries de vez en cuando. Tu sonrisa es muy bonita.

Hotaru: Ja graicas prin…Rini.

Rini: Ya estas mejorando.

A partir de ese día Rini y Hotaru se hicieron grandes amigas, las mejores amigas.

_**Tengo bastante tiempo pensando esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y que mi redacción no sea tan terrible. Desde ya, agradezco su atención **_


	2. Mi amiga Hotaru ll

_**Los personajes de la siguiente historia son de la serie Sailor Moon y ninguno de ellos me pertenece. **_

_**La historia va a tener otro capítulo. Me quedo un poco más largo de lo que esperaba, mil disculpas. **_

**starvenus:**_**Concuerdo con vos, ese pueblo se lo merecía. En el próximo capítulo voy a explicas algunas cosas del quinto pueblo**__**. Gracias por tu comentario **_

_**Luna-P27****:** **Muchas gracias por tu comentaría y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado =)**_

_**Mi amiga Hotaru ll**_

Rini y Hotaru crecieron juntas como buenas amigas. Ambas entrenaban su magia para ser grandes hechiceras, sin embargo; había un problema. Rini controlaba sus hechizos a la perfección mientras que a Hotaru le costaba un poco, más de una vez se le salía de control. Esto les causaba una mala impresión a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna. Sospechaban que Hotaru podía llegar a lastimar a alguien si seguía usando magia. Hotaru trataba de ignorarlas, si se ponía a discutir con esas tres solo era para peor. Rini más de una vez tuvo que parar a las cuatro para que no iniciaran una discusión, sobre todo porque algo dentro de Hotaru estaba cambiando. Últimamente se enojaba muy seguido y sentía mucha furia hacia los demás excepto por la Reina y por Rini.

Para empeorar las cosas, el campo que había hecho la Reina Serena para proteger a los pueblos de los monstruos se estaba debilitando. Serena tuvo que partir junto con Darien (su esposo) y otros guerreros a combatir a las horribles criaturas. Al principio Rini se puso algo tirite porque dentro de unos días iba a cumplir dieciséis años y sus padres no iban a estar presentes ese día pero luego entendió que hacían eso para protegerla a ella y las demás personas.

El día del cumpleaños de la pricesa se hizo una gran fiesta en el castillo. La Reina y el Rei le habían pedido a Rini que festejara su cumpleaños con sus amigos y luego los festejaría con ellos. El público estaba esperando a que la princesa entrara al salón con mucha emoción. Un sirviente se paró en medio de la escalera y en voz alta anuncio la llegada de Rini. La Princesa bajo por las escalones saludando a todas las personas pero la que en realidad buscaba era a su amiga Hotaru, no la había visto en todo el día. Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna se acercaron a ella para saludarla.

Setsuna: Feliz cumpleaños pequeña dama.

Rini: Gracias, aunque ya no soy tan pequeña.

Haruka: Lo sabemos- puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Rini- pero para nosotros siempre serás nuestra pequeña dama.

Las tres largaron una carcajada.

Rini: Muy graciosas chicas- dijo con tono irónico- no le veo lo divertido.

Michiru: Jajaja vamos, solo estamos jugando.

Rini: Ya lo sé… ¿Han visto a Hotaru?

Setsuna: No, a decir verdad no le he visto en todo el día.

Rini: Mmmm bueno será mejor que…

¿?: Hola.

Rini reconoció esa voz enseguida. Se dio vuelta y le dio un enorme abrazo a Hotaru. Haruka y las demás se alejaron para no molestar y en parte para no armar ningún tipo de pelea.

Hotaru: Feliz cumpleaños.

Rini: Gracias pero ¿Dónde te metiste?

Hotaru: No hice nada malo esta vez.

A Rini le costaba creerle, hubo varias veces donde Hotaru se metió en algunas peleas con otras personas y no había terminado bien. Hotaru la miro a los ojos para que confiara en ella y Rini le termino creyendo.

Rini: Muy bien, te creo. Pero dime ¿Dónde estuviste?

Hotaru: Preparaba tu sorpresa.

Hotaru hizo aparecer en su mano una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo. Hacer aparecer cosas en su mano era lo que mejor sabía hacer, solo pensaba en el objeto que quería y automáticamente aparecía. Rini tomo el regalo con curiosidad y lo abrió. Dentro de la cajita había un colgante.

Rini: Ho…Hotaru esto debió costarte una fortuna.

No era un cualquier colgante, tenía un diamante de Fénix, una piedra preciosa de color rojo que no era nada barata o fácil de conseguir.

Hotaru: Bueno, llevo meses trabajando.

Rini: Ahora entiendo porque desaparecías constantemente.

Hotaru: Lamento si te preocupe.

Rini: Esta bien amiga, este collar significa mucho para mí.

Hotaru: Bueno, no es mucho en realidad porque…_Tú me diste algo mucho más Importante. _

Rini: _¿De verdad? ¿Y qué es?_

Hotaru: Bueno…

Hotaru no pudo terminar la frase porque un temblor la interrumpió. Las luces del castillo se apagaron y la gente estaba empezando asustarse. Las cuatro hechiceras tenían un mal presentimiento. De repente, un monstruo gigante con un mazo atraviesa la pared del castillo. La gente empieza a gritar de la desesperación.

Michiru: ¡Atravesaron la barrera!

El gigante a golpea el piso con su maso gruñendo. Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna empezaron a atacarlo con hechizos para lastimarlo pero no le hacían gran daño. Rini también le lanzo hechizo pero tampoco servían. Antes de poder hacer algo, el monstruo acorralo a Hotaru contra la pared. La joven temblaba de miedo al ver directamente a los ojos de la criatura.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Hotaru corría de la desesperación. Estaba herida y asustada. A su alrededor solo había gente corriendo mientras gritaba intentando escapar de los monstros. Tantos gritos estaban aturdiendo a la niña. Un monstruo se acercó a ella y la golpea constante mente. _

_Hotaru: Aléjate- su voz sonaba débil. _

_Hotaru ya empezaba enojarse y la criatura seguía golpeándola. La joven deja escapar un grito de furia mientras una luz violeta salía de todo su cuerpo. El monstruo se desase en el aire y Hotaru cae inconsciente al piso._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

Ese recuerdo estaba torturando la mente de Hotaru y el monstruo la estaba poniendo más nerviosa. Puso sus manos en la cabeza e intento reprimir ese pensamiento mientras la criatura se acercaba cada vez más y más a ella.

Hotaru: Aléjate- dijo con miedo.

Rini vio que Hotaru estaba en problemas y corre a ayudarla. Michiru y las demás intentaron detenerla pero no lo consiguieron.

Hotaru: ¡ALEJATE!

Una luz violeta salió del cuerpo de Hotaru igual que la última vez. Cuando se logró tranquilizar, abrió los ojos. El monstruo ya no estaba pero el salón estaba completamente destruido y había muchas personas heridas. Delante de él estaba Rini inconsciente, de la frente le salía mucha sangre. Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna se acercan a la Princesa para ayudarla.

Haruka: ¿Ya estas contenta?

Hotaru estaba Shock no podía contestar. Unas lágrimas caen de sus mejillas y sale corriendo del catillo antes de que las otras dos hechiceras le dijeran algo más.

_**Con respecto a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna. Bueno, no son las malas de la historia. Recuerden que en la serie ellas al principio dudan de Hotaru pero después le tomaron confianza. Quiero hacer algo parecido en esta historia. Además, a mí me gustan esas tres…más Setsuna que Haruka y Michiru, no sé por qué. Saludos. **_


End file.
